The invention relates to antivibration apparatuses including mass dampers.
More precisely, the invention relates to an antivibration apparatus for limiting vibrations of a vibrating element, said antivibration apparatus including a support which is designed to be fixed to the vibrating element, a mass and at least one elastic connection member linking the mass to the support.
Such antivibration apparatuses are known in the art. For instance, as shown in FIG. 1 of the drawings, one known antivibration apparatus 1 of this type includes a mass 2, constituted for instance by two mass bodies 2a, 2b which are held together by a through-going bolt 2c extending parallel to a horizontal axis X.
The two mass bodies 2a, 2b delimit between themselves a groove 2d which extends around axis X and in which penetrates a support member 3 which is designed to be fixed to a vibrating element such as a vehicle body or frame, a portion of a powertrain, etc.
The support member 3 is constituted by a vertical metal plate, extending parallel to a vertical axis Z and to a horizontal axis Y perpendicular to said axis X. This vertical plate 3 includes a hole 3a which is traversed by the bolt 2c and by a portion of smaller diameter belonging to the mass bodies 2a, 2b, and said vertical plate 3 is connected to the mass 2a by two elastomer rings 4 which are disposed around the hole 3a and which are interposed respectively between the plate 3 and the mass bodies 2a, 2b parallel to axis X, inside the groove 2d. 
The antivibration apparatus of FIG. 1 has the drawback of being rather bulky, especially in the vertical direction.
The known antivibration apparatus of FIG. 2 has a mass 12 including a mass body 12a and a stem 12b which extends vertically upward, parallel to axis Z, up to a centering pin 12c of smaller diameter.
The antivibration device of FIG. 2 further includes a support member 13, in the form of a metal sheet plate. This support member 13 has:
a central flat portion 13a which extends horizontally parallel to axis X, Y,
and two lateral wings 13c, 13d which diverge from the central portion in opposite direction, parallel to axis X.
The central portion 13a of the support member includes a hole 13b which is traversed by the stem 12b of the mass 12, so that the central portion 13a of the support member is close to the mass body 12a, while each wing includes an intermediate portion 13c which extends slantwise away from the mass body 12a parallel to axis Z and away from the central portion 13a parallel to axis X. Each intermediate portion 13c of the support member is extended outward by an end portion 13d which extends horizontally parallel to the central portion 13a and which includes a hole 13e for fixing the support member to a vibrating element.
The support member 13 is connected to the weight 12 by an elastomer bushing 14 which is engaged around the stem 12b of the mass and which includes an annular groove 14a in which penetrates the part of the central portion 13a surrounding the hole 13b. 
The elastomer bushing 14 is maintained around the stem 12b, firstly by abutment against the mass member 12a, and secondly by abutment against a washer 15 which is fixed to the stem 12b by crimping of the pin 12c. 
The antivibration apparatus of FIG. 2 has the drawback of requiring a rather large space available for fixing the support member by its two end portions 13d. Further, this apparatus may lack stability and may enter into unsuitable vibration in rotation around axis Y, which may transmit additional vibration to the vibrating element instead of decreasing the level of vibration.
The known antivibration apparatus of FIG. 3 has a mass 22 which includes two mass bodies 22a, 22b connected together by a bolt 22c or similar, extending parallel to a horizontal axis X.
The two mass bodies 22a, 22b delimit therebetween a groove 22d extending around the bolt 22c and around two portions of smaller transversal dimensions belonging to the two mass bodies 22a, 22b. 
The support member 23 in the form of a L-shaped metal plate, includes a vertical plate 23a and a horizontal fixing portion 23b having a hole 23c for fixing the support member to a vibrating element. The vertical plate 23a extends perpendicular to axis X et penetrates in the groove 22d, said vertical plate having a hole 23d which is traversed by the bolt 22c and the thinner portions of the mass bodies 22a, 22b. 
The vertical plate 23a of the support member is connected to the mass 22 by two elastomer rings 24 which are disposed around the hole 23d and which are interposed respectively between the plate 23a and the two mass bodies 22a, 22b in the direction of axis X.
The antivibration apparatus of FIG. 3 has substantially the same drawbacks as that of FIG. 1.
One objective of the present invention is to remedy these drawbacks, for a cost as limited as possible.
To this end, according to the invention, an antivibration apparatus of the type in question includes:
a mass,
two elastic members connected to said mass,
a support member including a metal sheet plate having a central portion and two lateral wings, said lateral wings being fixed respectively to said elastic members and converging at least partially slantwise toward the central portion, away from the mass at least along a central axis which is perpendicular to the central portion, and said central portion being adapted to be fixed to the vibrating element.
In various embodiments of the invention, one may possibly have recourse in addition to one and/or other of the following arrangements:
each of the two lateral wings includes an intermediate portion extending slantwise relative to the central portion of the support member, and an end portion extending substantially parallel to said central portion;
the central portion of the support member is flat, and the end portions of the lateral wings are flat and parallel to the central portion;
the mass includes a mass body and two stems which extend parallel to said central axis and traverse two holes provided respectively in the two lateral wings of the support member, said elastic members including two elastomer bushings which are fitted around the stems of the mass, each elastomer bushing including an annular external groove which is fitted on the corresponding lateral wing of the support member around the hole of said lateral wing;
the elastomer bushing is fixed to the corresponding stem of the mass by abutment, parallel to said central axis, against the mass body and against a washer which is fixed to said corresponding stem;
the washer is fixed to said corresponding stem by crimping;
the central portion of the support member includes two holes which are adapted to receive fixing members, and the mass body includes two cutout portions which traverse said mass body parallel to the central axis in correspondence with the holes of said central portion of the support member.